Star Plus
Star Plus (the spelling preferred by the channel is StarPlus, in camel case) is a Hindi GEC (a term used in India to denote a ‘general entertainment channel’); it has been so since July 2000. It is the flagship channel of the Star TV network and one of the most-watched television channels in India. Before 2000, it was an English GEC, after which Star World took up that role. Other ‘primary’ Hindi GECs include Zee TV, Sony TV, Colors, Sony Sab and Star Plus’s sister channel Star Bharat (formerly Life OK and Star One). * YouTube: StarPlus Channel Ident History (1994–present) * YouTube: Star Plus (India) Idents 1993–2018 STAR TV Plus 1993–1995 Star Plus started broadcasting in 1991 as an English channel. It was part of the Star TV package of channels that also consisted of Zee TV, Prime Sports, Star Movies and MTV. STAR Plus (first era) 1995–1998 1998–2001 Zee ended its partnership with Star in 1999, paving the way for the latter to convert Star Plus into a Hindi GEC in July 2000. 2001–2010 This is the longest-lived logo in the history of the channel. It was introduced in 2001, some months after Star Plus was repositioned from an English GEC to a Hindi GEC in 2000. A slightly different logo was used in the United States, which read ‘Star India Plus’ and was similar to this logo used by Star Gold in the United States at the time. StarPlus (first era) 2010–2016 On 14 June 2010, Star Plus introduced a new logo, the ‘Ruby Star’, and a new graphics package. This was created by the London-based design agency venturethree, which would later rebrand fellow Hindi GEC Star One to Life OK in 2011 (which has since been re-rebranded to Star Bharat), and design Bangla GEC Star Jalsha’s ‘Diamond Star’ logo and graphics in 2012 (this was largely inspired by Star Plus’s ‘Ruby Star’). *Star Plus’s new logo, the Ruby Star *Vimeo: Star Idents Compilation Star Plus Rishta Wahi Soch Nayi.jpg|Logo with tagline. Star Plus USA.png|Logo used in the United States. A tagline was introduced for the channel: Rishta Wahi, Soch Nayi (Same Relationship, New Thinking). The channel referred to itself in camel case (StarPlus) rather than as ‘Star Plus’. Fedra Sans Alternate was introduced as the corporate typeface of the channel, and was later extended to Star Jalsha in 2012 and Marathi GEC Star Pravah in 2014. Star-Plus.jpg|Rare horizontal logo. StarPlus Rishta Wahi, Soch Nayi.jpg|Tagline against Ruby Star background. HD: 2011–2016 StarPlusHD.jpg|Shining logo of the HD channel. Star Plus HD logo bug.jpg|Onscreen logo bug. YouTube Star Plus HD India.jpg|HD channel logo used in the United States. Star Plus launched an HD feed on 15 April 2011 along with Star Gold, Star World and Star Movies. These channels, along with National Geographic Channel HD (which had been launched in 2010), were branded by the Star network as Asli HD (real HD) channels, since India had only just been introduced to high-definition television in 2010. * Best Media Info * Ident on YouTube * Ident on Vimeo STAR Plus (second era) 2016–2018 A new look was introduced on 7 November 2016. The tagline was shortened to simply Nayi Soch (New Thinking), and the channel now referred to itself in all-uppercase (i.e., STAR PLUS rather than Star Plus). In this period Star Plus's brand positioning was heavily focused on female empowerment, and the female protagonists of its shows featured in its break bumpers. However, this women-oriented look was short-lived, and was done away with in May 2018. As in 2010, the rebrand was done by Venturethree, with Fedra Sans Alternate continuing as the corporate typeface. * Venturethree * PromaxBDA Star Plus.png|Logo with tagline. Star Plus HD 2016.jpg|HD logo. Star plus india (2016).png|Logo used in the United States. Star Plus India HD 2016.png|HD logo used in the United States. Star Plus Nayi Soch Stardust.jpg|Logo with slogan against red stardust background. SPLHD.jpg|HD logo with with slogan against red stardust background. StarPlus (second era) 2018–present Another new look and graphics package was introduced on the final of Season 11 of the Indian Premier League, on 27 May 2018 (the channel was an official sponsor of the IPL that year). Star Plus abandoned its previous women-oriented look for a more generalist approach. StarPlus Rishta Wahi Baat Nayi.png|Logo with tagline. SPL HD logo 2018.jpg|HD logo. StarPlus HD.png|HD logo with tagline. The tagline has been revised to Rishta Wahi, Baat Nayi (Same Relationship, New Conversations), and the channel has once again started to write its name in camel case (StarPlus). This logo is red, like the previous two logos, but the new graphics package is predominantly white with accents of red and gold. StarPlus Rishta Wahi, Baat Nayi.jpg|Logo against background of white oblique squares. Star Plus’s corporate and on-screen font is now Kohinoor, which has already been in use by several other Star channels—like Star Utsav, Star Vijay and Jalsha Movies (and, since February 2019, Star Jalsha)—and as a corporate font for the Star network itself since 2011 (along with Cádiz, which was introduced in 2016). However, the StarPlus logo wordmark is set in the Foco font, and not Kohinoor; Foco is not used anywhere else in the channel identity. Footnote * Following the Telecom Regulatory Authority of India’s changes in TV channel packaging and pricing in 2018–2019, Star Plus has become the most-watched Hindi pay-TV channel, but it falls short of free-to-air channels such as Dangal, which is owned by a small broadcaster and yet has more viewers due to its presence on the government’s DD Free Dish platform.Campaign IndiaCampaign IndiaBusiness Standard References Category:Entertainment television channels in India Category:Star TV Network Category:Television channels in India Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:India Category:Disney Category:Hindi-language television channels Category:Walt Disney Direct-to-Consumer and International Category:Television channels in the Middle East Category:Television channels in Asia